RE: JOYCE IN CUSTODY??
|image1 = JOYCE IN CUSTODY.png |image2 = |type = Email |subject = Jack Joyce |author = Beth Wilder, Fiona Miller |date = October 9th, 2016 |time = 6:32PM - 7:06PM |act = Act 3: The Wine and Cheese Crowd |part = Act 3, Part 1: Research Facility |location = Monarch Research Facility |previous = Gull Island Monarch Noticeboard |next = FWD: Dream Journal 1 }} RE: JOYCE IN CUSTODY?? is an Email Narrative Object found in Act 3, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The email details correspondence between Beth Wilder and Fiona Miller concerning the arrest of Jack Joyce on Gull Island. Contents OCT 9, 2016 - 7:06pm FROM: FIONA MILLER RE: JOYCE IN CUSTODY?? TO: BETH WILDER Our plans may actually overlap for once. I'm going to attempt to access Dr. Kim's lab tonight during the gala to find out if he knew about the countermeasure. I still think that's our strongest lead. However, if I get inside, I should be able to shut down some of the security measures from inside. The problem is that getting inside that lab might prove to be a long shot. Couldn't get a hold of Amaral's key card so I've resorted to shameless flirting in order to find a means in. I'm going to the gala as Charlie Wincott's "date" in hopes that he can get me inside. That's if I can hold back from punching out the douche for that long. Consider this a test of restraint. I know that you think Jack is the key to obtaining the countermeasure, but the evidence is really stacking up that Dr. Kim knew something about the device. All of the research he did in that lab is classified. They're hiding something big in there. I'll let you know what I find. I'd warn you that your plan on the island sounds reckless, but I'm sure you're fully aware. Keep in mind that the minute Dr. Amaral goes missing, the entirety of Monarch is going to be hunting you down. She's the only thing keeping Serene alive. He won't let her o without a fight. Keep safe. --------------------------------------- TO: FIONA MILLER FROM: BETH WILDER DATE: OCT 9, 2016 - 6:48pm SUBJECT: RE: JOYCE IN CUSTODY?? Yeah. Oops. I'm sure you noticed that things didn't go exactly according to plan at Ground Zero. Seems like a running theme tonight. Can't go into details now but we found something that I believe is the key to retrieving the countermeasure. The solution is in sight, but we need to kidnap Sofia Amaral in order to get it to work. Jack gave himself up as part of a plan to get him inside. I'm on my way to release him so he can get to Amaral. A poor man's Trojan horse. Desperate times, desperate measures. What's your status? Any update on the Dr. Kim lead? We may need your help from inside to pull this off. Any chance you can lower security in and around the R and D facility? --------------------------------------- TO: BETH WILDER FROM: FIONA MILLER DATE: OCT 9, 2016 - 6:32pm SUBJECT: JOYCE IN CUSTODY?? I just got word that Jack Joyce is in Monarch custody. Walked right into the mansion on Gull Island and gave himself up. What the hell are you two up to? If you want my help from the inside then I need to know what's going on. Fiona Category:Narrative Objects Category:Email Collectibles Category:Quantum Break Category:Act 3